


Chłopiec

by zielenna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, polemika z epilogiem, smęt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielenna/pseuds/zielenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Był sobie chłopiec, który szukał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chłopiec

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane z okazji urodzin (moich własnych). Wszystkiego najlepszego Internetom i miłej lektury.
> 
> A, i uważam, że Pottermora można się słuchać, kiedy mówi, że pełne imię Teddy'ego to Edward. Lubię to imię, więc tu jest. Jakby to komuś wadziło, uprzedzam.

\- Mamo – mówi malutki Teddy, a Andromeda patrzy odrętwiała, jak jego pucułowata twarz drży, blednie, jak powieki ciężeją a oczy tracą kolor.

Potrząsa głową i wyjaśnia wnukowi pomyłkę.

*

\- Tato – mówi mały Teddy, a Harry zamiera na widok różowego śladu między czarnymi kosmykami, które sterczą coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą.

Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu chrześniaka i tłumaczy.

*

Całkiem duży Teddy marszczy brzydko zaczerwieniony nos i wygląda trochę jak świnka. Zdjęcie nie odpowiada. Moknie.

*

Edward Lupin mówi:

\- Tato – Bill Weasley miażdży mu dłoń w uścisku.

\- Mamo – Fleur obejmuje go z gracją i zapachem konwalii.

Victoire trzyma go za rękę.


End file.
